clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyJet Airways
MammothAir is the third largest airline in Antarctica after Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic. It has more than 70 fleet and offers more than 48 destinations across the continent. The airline has a main hub at South Pole City International Airport, and another hub at Polaris International Airport, and focus cities at Club Penguin City Airport, Newton Town International Airport, Gemini International Airport and New Club Penguin International Airport. The airline offers three classes,DiamondClass, SkyBusiness Class and EconomyClass . History Early Years (1998-2001) The airline was started as Mammoth Air Lines, and offered charter services from South Pole Airstrip to many community airstrips around the continent.At the time, the airline operated Snowing 727-200s, McDonnell Douzas MD-87s, Airhail A310-800s, and Airhail A300-600s that flew some inter-city and some trans-ocean routes as well.The airline competed with many larger companies, including the former Penguin Chat Airways and Penguin Solace Aero Lines in 1998. In 1999, the airline expanded and became a fully operational commercial airline operating a major hub out of South Pole Airstrip.The airline retired it's older fleet, as of 2008.The airline ordered newer aircraft such as Snowing 747-400s.The airline continued to grow bigger and better Expansion and Hub Closing in South Pole City (2001-2007) The airline grew more and more larger, oepning focus cities in many airports across the continent.The airline bought more aircraft, and started service to more destinations than ever. In 2003, the airline m,ade some cutbacks, due to some financial woes from April 2003 to June 2004.The airline witnessed the closing of it's main hub airport,in 2007, after safety concerns over the airport's ice runway.The airline moved operateions to the new Club Penguin Island Airport, and provided regular service to destinations across the continent.The airline used the airport as a main hub airport until late 2009. Later Expansion (2007-present) In 2008, the airline resumed hub operations at South Pole City International Airport, the new international airport of South Pole City. The airline began serving many more destinations, and later bought it's own terminal at the airport. The airline then opened it's own regional subsidary, MammothConnection, which provided inter-city travel for passengers.The airline also became a founding member of SkyAlliance, an continental airline alliance founded in 2007.The airline also created it's cargo subsidary, MammothCarrier, which provided regular and charter services to cities around the continent. Fleet These are the aircraft currently in service for MammothAir: Cargo Fleet *'Airhail A330-500' (22) (Domestic short-medium haul) *'Airhail A340-500' (12) (International long haul) *'Airhail A319-200 (5)' (Domestic short haul) Retired Fleet *'Snowing 727-200'(Retired 1999) *'McDanell Douglas MD-87' (Retired 2001) *'Airhail 300-600' (Retired 2004) * Airhail 310-800 (Retired 2008) Future Fleet * 40 Snowing 787-800s are being ordered by the airline, they will have three classes, and will seat more than 200 penguins, and will offer service ultra-long haul destinations, To replace 75% of the Snowing 777-200LR fleet in 2011. * 33 Airhail 350-900Rs are being proposed as a possible replacement of the current Airhail 330-500s in 2012. Will offer three classes, with service to ultra-long haul destinations, Livery Newer aircraft are painted is a eurowhite type of paint scheme, meaning it has white as it's main colour. Printed on the tail is a green snowflake, on both sides of the plane's body, the words "MammothAir" are printed. Skimming along the side of the aircraft is two big green and blue cheatlines.Older aircraft are painted in a jelly bean livery,in the colours white,green and blue, and the airline's logo on the body of the aircraft over the passenger windows. Unlike the newer liveries introduced in 2007, the older aircraft does not have a snowflake on the tailfin. Other aircraft are painted in a different livery than others, such as: *'The Christmas Tree' (2001) Made for Christmas, with ornaments, main color green (Airhail A310, now retired) *'The Love Bird' (2005): Made for Valentines Day, with hearts, main colour pink (Airhail A340-500, now retired) *'The Antarctica' (2007): Made for Antarctica Day, with the colors of the USA flag (Snowing 747-400, still in service) *'The Spirit (2009)' : Made for Spirit Day, painted with blue and yellow stripes that curve around the body of the aircraft (Snowing 737-700, still in service) *'The Eagle (2009)' : Made for EcoGroup, painted like a body of a eagle,(Airhail A320-500,still in service) Cabin There is one class for domestic haul, which is Domestic Class. Four for International medium-long haul which are Diamond Class, SkyBuisness Class, EconomyPlus and Economy Diamond Class Diamond Class is available on all Snowing 777s, 747s, and Airhail A330s and A380s. There are special seat which have a 34 inch pitch and are 38 inches wide as well., can retract and fold into a bed, and have free wireless internet by Airwave,which only available on longer domestic and all international flights, a PTVs provided by iQubo TV, which provides more than 17 live channels. There are five coourse, gourmet meals available and is made and prepared by chefs from South Pole City and are finely grilled to perfection. There also free coffee, tea and drinks requested by order of the passenger, Passengers traveling in this class also have access to the JetzLounge, which is located at select destinations. Passengers traveling here check in at special desks at airports, and go through special security areas, instead of the regular areas, used by other passengers. SkyBusiness Class SkyBusiness Class offers and 32 inch pitch, that can retract 170 degrees, there is free wireless internet by Airwave, and PTVs by iQubo TV, which feature 17 live channels. The food is about the same as the Diamond Class meals, there are also free beverage services and has a free radio system offered by XM Radio. There are also free shuttle services to and from the airport for all SkyBusiness Class passengers, in select destinations. SkyBusiness Class travellers also have limited access to the JetzLounge, but have to pay to get in. International Economy Class International Economy Class is available on all international routes and some trans-ocean routes as well, it provides free PTVs by iQubo TV, which feature 12 live channels, unlike 17 for Business and First Class passengers. and radio by XM Radio,The seats are made from fine cotton from West Pengolia, and leather backrests The seats can also recline to 140°, for a passenger's comfort. There is free beverage services, and meals by chefs from Zurich, prepared to perfection. The passengers traveling in this class do not have access to the JetzLounge, but have free shuttles to different hotels and points through out select destinations. Domestic Economy Class Domestic Economy Class is available on all domestic and inter-island routes. The class is for only domestic services, and have some in-flight entertainment systems. The seats have a 22 inch pitch and are 23 inches wide. The seats can also recline to 140 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. The class has some in-flight entertainment, provided by iQubo TV. Unlike International economy class, the class only has 8 channels available. No internet is available on flights either. There are free snacks and beverages available aboard the aircraft. Category:Companies Category:Airlines Category:Items Category:Transportation